


I like you, but do you like me?

by milkystars



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hinted Relationships, Lesbians, kotopana, mentioned love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotopana fanfic based on the duet song with the same name as the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you, but do you like me?

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Suki_desu_ga_Suki_desu_ka%3F

_I like you, but do you like me?_

 

   Hanayo arrived at the club room after school ended. As she opened the door, Kotori grabbed her and hugged her. "Welcome back, Hanayo-chan!" Hanayo turned red as Kotori nuzzled her face.

   "Kotori-chan! What are you doing?" Kotori released Hanayo from her tight gripped. She held her hand behind her back, swaying from side to side.

    "I missed you! I was waiting so long for you... So long that everyone already left and now it's dark." Kotori opened the window to revealed that it was pitch black, causing Hanayo to gasp. She checked the time on her phone to confirm the time.

     "How will I get home now?" Hanayo paced around the room. "The last train already left!" Kotori grabbed Hanayo's shoulders.

      "You can come home with me!" Kotori grabbed Hanayo's hand, her eyes twinkling. This caused Hanayo's heart to beat so loudly that she could hear it and her face to flush deeply. "Please, Hanayo! I have a lot of rice at my house!" Her ears perked up at the mention of rice.

      "Fine....."

 

...  

     Kotori opened the door of her house. "Welcome to my house!" Kotori ushered Hanayo into her room. She flopped down onto her bed.   "Let's purr and relax here together~ Purr! Purr!!" Kotori pulled Hanayo onto the bed and they laid together. Hanayo shook her head vigorously.

     "Kotori-chan! I don't think we should do this..." Kotori pouted at the brunette's reply.

     "You're no fun! Close your eyes for a while, let me massage your back. Rub! Rub!!" She begin to rub her back as Hanayo's stomach growled loudly. Hanayo covered her stomach, squeaking an apology. Kotori held Hanayo's face up with her finger. " If you wanted food, you should have just asked! I can always make some soup for you! If you're hungry, how about it? I don't have that much confidence but... I'll do my best!"

...

    "This is delicious!" Kotori blushed at Hanayo's sincere comment.

    "Thank you, Hanayo-chan..." Kotori looked away. "I made it with all my love for you." Hanayo looked at Kotori with awe. "Because I like you, since I like you, just saying it isn't enough. Because I like you, I want to do this for you. And so just only me, that's the only person I want you to look at. Only look at me. I like you, Hanayo-chan!" Kotori kissed her cheek.

   "I like you too, Kotori-chan! I have for a while now!" Kotori smiled at the other girl's sudden boldness.

...

    "I like you, but do you like me? I have to confirm it no matter how many times."

   "Since I like you, I want to tell you again, every day I want to convey it to you."

  
   "That's because our love is something I want to protect. I won't let go of this love." Hanayo and Kotori giggled as the finished writing their duet.

    "It's nice isn't it? To be in love? First, it was Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan. Then, Honoka-chan confessed to Umi-chan. Now we are finally a couple too!" Kotori held Hanayo's hand in hers.

     "It is nice to find love. I just hope Maki picks between Nico and Rin soon. She can't keep them waiting forever.

     "You almost kept me waiting!"

      "I was embarrassed..." Kotori kissed Hanayo.

     "I love you."

     " I love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
